


Beautiful Monster

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"The Crush". Drusilla wasn’t too happy after leaving Spike and Sunnydale behind. She’s a mind to make someone pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Monster

Tinkling laughter alerts Graham to some other presence in the dark – that and the soft click that echoes all around him. Call him crazy but it sounds almost like women’s pumps smacking against the dirt ground, which is strange because he’s deep in the jungle of Belize and the last thing there’d be in so wild a country is someone wearing such delicate footwear moving about. 

Still, the acute darkness – and he’s just realized that he’s blindfolded and trussed up in a chair better than any one of his fellow “Joes”, himself included, could accomplish – makes his other senses come to life. His training kicks in and he stills, focusing on the noise, takes a deep breath and smells… _perfume_? Very subtle, but then, after having smelt nothing but sweat and grime on himself and his fellow soldiers for the last month, anything with even a hint of fragrance would be noticeable. He freezes when something brushes against his cheek; it’s soft, sheer – a sharp contrast to the stubble on his face. 

More laughter, and he wonders if the creature – definitely female, he decides – is having fun at his expense. Then it hits him. 

Memories return in a rush. 

His men’s bodies scattered about the camp, eyes open and unfocused, faces pale and contorted with pain, their necks having been ripped open as if by a wild animal. He remembers looking down and Riley, his best friend, had been lying not far from his tent, a thick piece of wood piercing his chest right over his heart. Bile had risen fast and furious at the sight and he’d dropped the tarp that served as the door to his tent and stumbled back into his temporary quarters, falling onto his cot as he’d tried not to heave. 

It had taken him a minute, his brain struggling to process the images he’d just seen, wondering if he’d dreamed the whole thing, and when that hadn’t worked, he’d tried making a mental list of just what in the hell could have caused so much destruction with so little noise. 

Then a vision had filled his doorway. 

Her dress was old-fashioned – floor length with lots of lace – but no less attractive because of it. The cream color had accentuated her dark hair and pale complexion. She was gorgeous, an absolute vision, and he’d wondered at his sanity as he’d sat there and gaped. 

However, when she’d changed before his eyes— 

_Vampire_ , Graham screams in his mind, jarred back into the present, and starts to struggle against his bonds. 

“Shhhh…” a voice coos in his ear. 

And he does. Instantly. Lured by the hypnotic tone he ceases trying to get free – never mind that he never would have managed to do so anyway. Instead he waits to see what will happen next. 

It’s not long in coming. 

The vampire – at least he’s pretty sure it’s her – settles on his lap; the pressure is slight, but the power of the creature above him is readily apparent. His breathing ramps up a notch as he waits… and waits…

“You took my William from me,” she sing-songs, leaning in close enough so that her breasts rub against his chest. From her tone, he’s unable to determine whether or not this has upset her; she’s very child-like in her speech. Her next words, however, make him stiffen in his chair and wonder at his fate. “Tiny little knick-knack in his brain. Now he’s lost to me and I’ve no family left.” 

Her mouth settles over his and she kisses him. Her lips are soft, and not entirely unpleasant. He neither responds nor tries to get away, more like he’s just— _there_ , unwilling to anger her. He feels her hands slide down his neck and shivers. Feels the protective vest he wears over his uniform shift slightly from side to side as she manipulates buckles and pins before letting it fall to the side. With just his t-shirt left, he feels terribly exposed and it gets worse when the bottom edge is tugged free from his pants and her hands snake up his body. 

Graham gasps at the feel of cool hands on his overheated chest. 

He’s forgotten that she’s still hovering about his face until her tongue is in his mouth and she’s tasting him. Fingers pinch his nipples and he moans, helpless. If he was able to see, he would know that she was smiling against his lips at his reaction; as it is, he can only guess as she stills momentarily in her exploration. 

Then stops altogether. 

The blindfold disappears and Graham stares up at the vampire. He wants to fight, to get away and stake the demon sitting calmly on his lap— 

“Be in me,” she whispers, and all thought to do anything but what she says just disappears. Years of training fly out the window as his thoughts coalesce on the vampire in front of him. 

He may have nodded, he’s not quite sure, because he’s too busy kissing her back when her mouth settles on his once more. He wishes his hands were free so they could wrap around her and draw her closer, unable to bear even the slightest distance between them. He doesn’t question his burning need and only hopes that she finds him worthy, acceptable of being hers. 

When she pulls away and turns her attention to his neck, he’s more that ready for the kiss of death she’s about to bestow. He barely even whimpers when sharp fangs sink into his flesh, just lets his head fall back and surrenders. 

_Family_ , he hears reverberating in his mind. The world starts to fade; blackness draws near. Just before it swallows him whole, his lips are smeared with blood and the bitter taste of copper fills his mouth. 

_“Drink…”_  

And he does, unable to resist the command. 

His life flashes before his eyes and then soft humming follows him into death.

The End


End file.
